1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the packaging art, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for banding a stack of articles into a bundle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally well known in the art to provide bag-bundling machines containing bag-bundling apparatus for wrapping a band around a stack of bags to form a bundle. Exemplary patents disclosing such apparatus are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,343,334; 3,550,349 and 3,619,976. Although the disclosed bag-banding apparatus operates satisfactorily, the need still exists for a high speed banding apparatus for banding a stack of small articles such as dental packets into bundles. One problem or disadvantage of the prior art bag-banding apparatus is that movement of the banding web may occur during the banding operation resulting in improper positioning of the web ends at the sealing station and a defective seal. Another disadvantage is that the prior art apparatus is designed to bundle a stack of a set height, and cannot be readily modified to bundle stacks of varying height. Another disadvantage of one or more of the prior art banding apparatus is the necessity of precisely locating the ends of the banding web prior to the banding operation, and the subsequent mutilation of the web ends prior to positioning the web in overlapped relation for sealing. The mutilated web ends when sealed result in an untidy seal and a resulting untidy bundle.